The Six Elements
by Koinuyasha
Summary: ABout 6 young people who have the power of the elements...Can they defeat the evil Lord Yoru?
1. The Journey Begins

The Six Elements

Long, long ago back in the times where there were unicorns and dragons, the world known as Hoshi was in the darkest of times. The great Lord Yoru cast Hoshi into darkness for all eternity. Then from out of the shadows the elements of Wind, Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth and Ice appeared to face Lord Yoru to defeat him. But he was too powerful for the 6 elements. The elements had only one choice and that was to use their powers to seal him away for until they were able to defeat him. 

_            After they had sealed Lord Yoru away, the elements became _ _weak and needed help on living. They had to posses a human body to live on till the time they met with Lord Yoru again. They each choose a different child and the children grew up normally with the elements inside them. The children grew up with the mark of the element on their wrist.  (This is what is looked like.) So after many years the children grew and lived out their lives normally. And so the story begins…_

Chapter One: The Journey Begins 

In the little village of Kaze lived a young girl around the age of 18 named Sabrina. Sabrina was a high-spirited girl with lots of energy. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had many friends and everyone loved her. Well maybe not everyone. Her mother was a drunk and never seemed to like Sabrina at all. She beat Sabrina for making small mistakes and leaving her with no food. Sabrina made sure that one day, she'd leave and go somewhere else away from her abusive mother. 

On a bright sunny day Sabrina was out plowing the fields when one of her friends called to her.

"Hey Sabrina come and show us some of that archery of yours!" The kid yelled from a far. 

Sabrina smiled as she stopped plowing and looked at him and replied, " Alright let me finish up here and I'll come in a minute."

"Ok!" The kid yelled as he ran back to the others.

             Sabrina was a master archer. People never understood how she was able to be such a good archer. She basically taught herself. She could always hit the mark no matter where she was. The children loved to see her when she practiced. Archery to Sabrina was the best thing ever. It took her mind off of other things that were happening around her.

            When Sabrina was finally finished plowing the garden, she rushed over to grab her bow and arrows. She then dashed off into a forest looking for the kid who had called her. Finally after a few minutes of searching she finally spotted them all and she dashed off toward them. When the kids saw her they all ran up to her jumping up and down asking if she show them how to use a bow and arrow or they were asking if she could do some tricks or something. The kids loved her and always made a good target for Sabrina to aim at. One time she hit an apple off the top of a kid's head and everyone loved it. While they were playing they didn't realize that in the distance there was a demon watching them. It crept thru the trees silently. No one noticed he was there.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere the demon leapt from it's hiding spot and dashed over at Sabrina at full speed. Sabrina, startled, wasn't able to move completely out of the way and the demon cut her arm as it ran by. Sabrina hurried and quickly grabbed her bow and arrow as she put an arrow in the quiver and took aim. The demon turned around and headed back at Sabrina out to kill her. Sabrina pulled back on the arrow more and took careful aim. When she had the demon in her sight she let loose the arrow and it flew like the wind into the demons head. The symbol on Sabrina's wrist began glow as Sabrina used a finishing move on the demon by using the power of wind to blow it away. 

Sabrina looked at her hand shocked not knowing what she just did. The symbol then dwindled by to it's normal self. Sabrina looked at it in astonishment. All the kids ran up to her with shocked faces. They didn't know what had happened either. When all of a sudden one blurted out the word witch. All the other children's eyes widen in disbelief as they all ran back to the village as they yelled witch. Their parents came out with weapons in defeating the witch they spoke of. Sabrina didn't know how to react. She knew she wasn't a witch but now she was being accused of being one. She did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. She ran deep with in the forest until she couldn't run any more. She stood there trying to catch her breath as she looked back at the direction she came from. 

Sabrina was somewhat happy that she did leave the village, but in some ways she was scared since that was the only place she ever knew. She just let out a sigh as she walked off. After a while off walking she came up to a small lake. She found a near by tree stump and took a seat upon it. The she heard some thing behind her. Something rustling in the bushes. Sabrina grabbed her bow and arrows as she cocked the arrow and took aim at the bush. Then all of a sudden a small rabbit appeared from the bush. Sabrina but down her bow and arrow, as she was relieved to see it was just a rabbit. Then she heard something behind her once again.

" Ahh…So here is where the wind element is ehh…" said a lil old man.

            Sabrina turned and looked at the man confused.

"Wind element? You must be mistaken? I'm not an element," Sabrina replied still looking at the old man confused.

"Ahh…it is not me who is mistaken it is you," he said as he went and took hold of her wrist, and turned it so that the marking showed, "See you have the mark of the element on your wrist, and from your energy I can tell you're the element of wind."

Sabrina looked down at the mark.

"So this is the element mark? But I thought that was only a legend about the 6 elements?" Sabrina said still confused.

"Ahh…but isn't a legend. Those old stories are true and you are one of the 6 elements and now it is now your job to find the others. You must now find the elements Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, and Ice. You must find them. For evil is getting stronger. And only all 6 of you can defeat it," the old man said letting go of her wrist as he stood there with his long staff.

"How am I suppose to find all of them? I mean where are they? Kagami is so big. I won't be able to find them that fast," Sabrina said worriedly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just go Northwest to the village of Hi. There you should find another element," said the old man, "Here take this to make your journey easier."

The old man held out a bag that was full of food and water, also a huge bag of gold and camping supplies. Sabrina smiled as she took the stuff as she threw it over her shoulder and hanged on to the strap. 

"Thank you this should help a lot," Sabrina said as she smiled at the old man, "But wait who are you?"

"That you will know later in your journey, but until then you must go and find the others," the old man said as he took a step back away from her and then he just then faded away.

Sabrina eyes widen at what she saw. She blinked a few times as she then went and looked at the compass that was in the bag and saw it point northwest. So then she went on. She walked on and on for a few days when she came across a river. Sabrina stood at the edge of the river as she wondered how she was going to get across it. She looked around to see if maybe there was anywhere where she could find a boat to cross the river, as she then finally spotted a small hut. She then ran to it.  When she got to the hut, she peered through the small window as she looked around. She then spotted someone inside sitting in a chair leaning back against the wall as he had a small hat covering his eyes. 

Sabrina went to the door and knocked some, hoping to get the man's attention but with her luck he didn't make any movement whatsoever. She sighed as she walked in the hut and over to the sleeping man. She then leaned down and looked the man in the face. 

"Umm…Hello…" Sabrina started to say as she stood over the man still.

The man then started to stir some as he slowly opened his eyes slightly and then his eyes widen as he yelled out loudly and fell off the chair as he saw Sabrina. Sabrina backed away and covered her ears trying to drown out his yelling. The man finally after a few moments stopped yelling realizing it was only a young girl. He then took a few breaths as he took hold of his chest as he thought he almost had a heart attack. Sabrina unplugged her ears and looked at the man.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The man stood up and brushed him self off and stood up straight.

"Yeah I'm fine. But you shouldn't off startled me like that," he said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Oh…Well I'm sorry it's just I was wondering if you knew how I could get across this river. I'm trying to make my way to Hi," Sabrina explained to him.

"Oh…Hi you say," the man said, "Hi is a good village to go to. Lot's of nice folks there."

"Yeah well that's nice but I need a way to get across the river to get to Hi," Sabrina said trying to keep him on the task at hand.

"Oh yeah. Well shoot I can take you across the river. I have a boat that we can use. But it's gonna cost ya," the man said with a smile of greed on his face.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out some gold coins for him. The man's face seemed to start to glow as he saw the gold and took the gold coins in his hands. He then nodded to himself as he pocketed the coins and looked at Sabrina.

"Okay I'll take you across let's go," he said as he then started to walk out.

Sabrina then followed him outside to his boat. The man gestured Sabrina into the boat, and with that she got in and took a seat. Then she looked at the man and he had an evil grin on his face as he took his foot and shoved the boat out in the river. Sabrina was stuck in the boat without an oar and heading down the river fast, and she didn't know how she would make it to the other side. Then a thought hit her. She then put her hand into the water and concentrated. 

"Come on work," she said to herself as she closed her eyes trying to get the wind to come, "WORK!"

Then the symbol began to glow again as it did the day of the demon, and a gust of strong wind started to blow in the water and it pushed her to the other side. Once she got to the other side, she hurried and got out of the boat. She took a breath as she then looked at her hand. She sighed as she put her hand down and grabbed her compass and saw it point northwest again. So from there, she began to walk again to Hi. After a few days she spotted smoke in the air from over a hill. Once she saw that she smiled widely as she ran to the top of the hill. Once she got there she let out a squeal of joy. What she saw was the village of Hi. She then ran to the village and knew that she would find one of the other elements.


	2. The Fire Inside

The Six Elements

****

**Chapter 2: The Fire Inside….**

****

            Sabrina had finally made it to the village of Hi. She walked into the village as she looked around at all the busy people in the market place. She stopped at some of the small stores outside and looked at the beautiful jewelry that Hi was renowned for. She finally came to a necklace that was real pretty as she went and picked it up in her hands. When the market came out with a big smile.

"Ahh…I see you have fine taste in necklaces," the store-owner said with a smile, "Do you plan to buy something that matches your own beauty?"

Sabrina blushed, "Umm…No I'm just looking but thank you," she smiled and turned to look at other jewelry but then she turned back around, "Umm…But maybe you can help me."

"Oh and how may I be of service?" asked the store-owner.

Sabrina held out her wrist with the mark of the element on it, "Do you know anyone with this symbol on their body?"

The store-owner looked at her wrist closely and then backed away, "I'm sorry miss but I have never seen such a marking."

"Well thank you anyway," she said as she brought back her wrist and turned and went to look around more.

While she was still looking around there was a commotion coming from down the road. Sabrina turned to see what it was, she saw a younger girl around her age with pink hair and a scythe over her shoulder running away from a big group of men. The girl looked back at the men as she stuck her tongue out. 

"Nahhh… You stupid men couldn't beat me even if my hands her tied behind my back!" she said as she ran, but she didn't look where she was going as she ran straight into Sabrina. 

They both fell over to the ground as dust and dirt floated around them. They both coughed a little as the girl looked to see what she had run into. Sabrina looked back some what angered. The girl hurriedly got up to her feet as she found that they were both surrounded by a big angry group of men. The girl smiled some as she was up to the challenge, while Sabrina got up and looked around not knowing what was going on as a worried look came to her face.

"Okay Katie your going to pay for beating up my older brother!" one of the men said to the girl.

Katie only gave a little smirk as she grabbed her scythe, and twirled it around her hand and got ready to fight, "Well you know your brother deserved it."

            The men faces became even more angered as one lunged out at Katie. Katie moved quickly out of the way and hit the man on the back of the head with the back of her scythe knocking him out. Then other men came at her and she twirled her scythe around again and it sliced at their shirts and they fell back on the ground as they tried to get away from being hurt.

"Now why don't you all just go home. You're not that big of a challenge for me any ways," Katie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at them with her gold eyes. 

            The men did as they were told and ran for their lives. Katie smirked as she watched them and directed her attention to Sabrina.

"Sorry for running into you," she said as she looked at Sabrina.

"Not a problem," Sabrina replied with a smile as she grabbed her stuff and threw it over her shoulder.

            Then from not of no where they heard something.

"KATIE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" a loud yell came from a big mansion house down the road.

             Katie meeped as she knew whom it was that was calling for her as she put her scythe against her shoulder and winked to Sabrina.

"See ya around," Katie said as she ran toward the big mansion.

            Sabrina blinked in confusion, as she didn't know what all that was about. As she stood there wondering, as a growl came from her stomach in hunger.

"I need some food," Sabrina said as she grasped her stomach and walked to the nearest restaurant.  

            Back to the big mansion, Katie the young girl was climbing up a vine trying to sneak back into her room. Once she got to the window she was greeted by the two people she deeply despised. Her father and her annoying little sister Lauren. 

"Ha ha…Katie's in trouble!!!" Lauren ranted at Katie annoyingly.

            Katie hopped into her room and growled at her sister angrily. Her sister meeped as she hid behind their father. Katie's father just looked down angrily at her angrily.

"Katie why do you such non-lady like things? Katie you need to get your act together! You can't just run around making trouble through the village. You need to stay at home and think about this! Your part of the rich society not the peasants! So you need to stop acting and dressing like one," her father ranted. 

"But dad?" Katie tried to get out but got cut off by her father.

"Don't but dad me! Katie you are to stay here in your room, and I'm going to have one of the servants nail that window shut!" her father said angrily.

"That's no fair!" Katie said angrily back.

"Well until you can act more like a lady then I will rethink your punishment, but until then you stay here!" he said as him and Lauren left the room, and he slammed the door behind him.

            Katie sat on her bed angrily as she looked around her room. She finally decided enough is enough as she grabbed her bag and stuffed in her clothes and other stuff she wanted to bring along. She then opened the window and climbed down the vine. She then ran and grabbed her scythe and ran off into the village. 

At the restaurant Sabrina, was done having her fill of food as she leaned back some in her chair. She was happy that she didn't have to hunt for her food and it was cooked nicely here. Then door swung open as a pink haired girl walked in and took a seat at a table. Sabrina looked at her and saw that it was the same girl from earlier today. Sabrina grabbed her stuff and went over to the table where Katie was and took a seat by her.

"So we meet again?" Sabrina said with a smile.

Katie looked up at her and smiled back, "Yep guess so," she said with a sigh.

            Then from out of out of no where, the door of the restaurant was busted in and the guy from earlier came in with a huge man that was almost as tall as the restaurant. Katie and Sabrina both looked up at the man as Katie grabbed her scythe and Sabrina made a grab for her bow and arrows.

"So Katie we meet again?" said the man from earlier, "I want you to meet a new friend of mine. I hired him to get you back for earlier and for my brother."

            The huge man let out a half laugh half grunt type thing as he pulled one of his hands back and then lunged it forward at the two girls. Sabrina and Katie moved away quickly as his hand hit the table and busted it into little pieces. Katie then got to her feet and twirled her scythe around her hand and got ready to fight the giant man. The man slowly turned to her and gave her a smirk and took his hand and swung it at her. Katie then took this chance to jump up and dodge his hand but then a giant hand grabbed her shoulder. She didn't even think about the other hand. His hand grasped harder on her shoulder, as she let out a small cry in pain. Sabrina finally got to her feet as cocked an arrow and aimed it at the huge man, but then one of the other men came around and stopped her from shooting.

"I don't think so miss," said the man holding her.

            Sabrina growled as she tried to escape his grasp. Back to Katie, she was trying to get away as well. Finally she was able to get away as her shirtsleeve ripped and a marking was on her shoulder. Katie then made it to her feet as she popped her shoulder, and rotated it to make sure it was okay. Sabrina eyes widen as she saw the mark on Katie's shoulder. 

"Katie you have the mark of the element on your shoulder," yelled Sabrina to Katie.

Katie looked at her oddly, "The mark of what?" 

            She got cut off as the huge man swung his arm at her. She dodged as she grabbed her scythe and swung it at the giant man, who backed away before it hit him. He let out a chuckle as went to attack her again.

Sabrina sighed, "Katie that mark means you have special powers. Look I have the same mark," she yelled as she held out her wrist and showed her the mark.

            Katie's eyes widen when she saw this and was hit by the man's hand and got thrown back busting up a table. She slowly got up and wiped up the small amount of blood from her mouth. She then stood up and looked at Sabrina.

"What special powers. I don't see you using them," Katie said partially angered from being distracted.

"Okay fine watch!" Sabrina said as she then closed her eyes and focused on her powers.

            Then from out of no where the wind began to pick up around Sabrina and the man. The mark on Sabrina's wrist began to glow, as a strong wind seemed to blow around her and the man holding her. Her hair began to blow around and suddenly the wind blew the man away from her. Katie and the huge man watched in amazement. Sabrina then opened her eyes and looked at Katie. 

"See what I tell you," she said, "You just need to focus and your powers and they will come to you."

            Katie nodded slightly as she too closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. She could feel her body beginning to heat up. As if she was on fire and it all seemed to go to her hands. She then opened her eye and saw that she had a fireball in each one of her hands. She looked in amazement, seeing that it didn't burn her. The huge man and the other men gasped at what they saw as well as some of the men began to run away. Katie then smirked as she looked at the giant man. The man backed away with a worried look on his face. Katie then took one of her hands back as she got ready to throw one of her fireballs at the man. The giant man turned to run away.

"Hey where you going the fun is just starting," Katie said as she threw the fireball at him and hit it in the butt.

            The man let out a yell in pain as he ran out going to find the closest thing with water. Katie laughed slightly as she then directed her attention to the man on the floor that Sabrina blew away. She walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so she could look him in the eye.

"Please don't hurt me," the man begged, "I promise not to come after you any more. Just please don't hurt me!"

            Katie looked at him and then at her hand. She clenched her fist as the fireball disappeared, as she dropped the man to the floor and watched him crawl off. She then directed her attention to Sabrina, who was trying to gather all her stuff. Katie walked over to her and bent down to pick up her stuff as well. After everything was situated they both left the restaurant. Katie peered down at Sabrina.

"So where you going now?" Katie asked as she put her scythe against her shoulder.

"Hmm…Well I have to find the other's with the mark of the element," she said as she looked up at her, "So it be great if you could come with me to find the others," she said with a smile. 

Katie smiled back, "Yeah sure. I have nothing better to do. Plus I like to know more about these powers I have."

            With that said they both went into the forest to camp out for the night. When the moon reached the top of the sky, they both heard a rustle in the bushes. They both hurried and grabbed their weapons and stood alert. When the heard a small cough behind them. They both turned and were greeted by an old man who Sabrina recognized. 

"It's you," Sabrina said as she put her bow and arrow down.

"You know this guy?" Katie asked in confusion. 

"Yeah he's the one, who told me I find you in Hi," Sabrina replied as she looked at the man, "So why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to direct you of course," the man said as he looked at them both, "I see that you found the element of fire I see. Very good."

            Both Katie and Sabrina looked at him. 

"Yeah but I'm not sure where the others might be," Sabrina said as a confused look came to her face.

"Ahh…Well let's see," the man said as he scratched his chin as he was thinking, "I believe the other element it in the city of Mizu."

"Mizu?" Katie said somewhat shocked, "That's kinda far don't you think?"

"Ahh…. But it all in a days work for a traveler," the man said with a slight smile, "I believe you two can do it. I mean Sabrina made it to Hi from Kaze all by herself."

Katie looked at Sabrina shocked, "YOU WALKED HER FROM KAZE?!?!?"

            Sabrina blinked and looked at her strangely. 

"Yes… I'm from Kaze," she said with a slight smile, "But it's not as bad as it seems since I got kicked out of my own village."

            Sabrina smile went to a frown as she looked down at the ground sadly. Katie felt bad for Sabrina. The old man coughed some and directed both their attentions to him.

"Well you can't waste time. Evil is spreading rabidly and we need the power of all 6 elements to defeat it," the old man said. 

            Katie and Sabrina nodded knowing what they had to do.

"Well then I wish you two the best of luck," he said as he backed away and disappeared.

            So from there, Sabrina was not alone as she found another one of the elements and gained a new friend. Their journey to Mizu was beginning where they would find the third element. 


	3. Where Water Resides

The Six Elements

**Chapter Three: Where Water Resides **

Katie and Sabrina were walking into the city of Mizu, noticing all the lovely water fountains and so forth. Mizu was known for praying to the water goddess. After all the walking that Katie and Sabrina did from getting to Hi to Mizu they decided to take a rest by one of the near by fountains. But little did they know that they were being watched from a far by two young men. 

"Hmm… Who are they??" asked the one with blue hair as he sat against a building in the shade, "I've never seen them here before."

The boy next to him just looked at him oddly, "Well maybe they're just traveling, you know."

The boy stood up and brushed himself off, "Well I guess it's time I showed them around. I mean look at them they both look so cute," he said with a smile and then started to walk toward Katie and Sabrina. 

Katie sat up against the small wall of the fountain while Sabrina sat on the edge letting her hands run through the water lightly. Katie then looked up at Sabrina and with a look of concern. 

"Hey Sabrina tell me. How are we going to find the water element in this huge city?" Katie asked, as she stretched out her arms and legs some more. 

"Umm… I don't know. I guess we'll just have to look around and ask people if they know anyone with a mark on them," Sabrina said as she sighed.

Then the boy went up to them and gave out a gentle cough, "Err… excuse me. Ehh… I saw that you were new here and I thought maybe I would be nice and show you around our fair city."

Katie and Sabrina looked up at him and smiled.

"You'd really do that for us?" Sabrina asked as she got up and picked up her stuff and put it on her shoulder.

"Why of course. Here let me introduce myself. My name is Pete," He said as he held out his hand.

"Oh well I'm Sabrina and this is Katie," Sabrina said with a smile as she went to take his hand in welcome. 

Pete took her hand but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand lightly. Sabrina blushed and Katie blinked at what she saw. Pete then smiled as he let go of her hand. 

"Well where would you like to go first? I know some fine restaurants and some good hotels," Pete said, as he looked at them kindly.

Katie was just about to say something when her stomach began to growl. Katie blushed as she placed one of hands on her stomach. 

"Ahh… I believe we need to find a place to eat," Katie said as she got up from sitting and grabbed her things. 

Pete smiled as he turned and looked at his friend. He gave him a smirk and thumbs up as if he had achieved something. Then he turned back around and faced the two girls.

"Well ok come with me. I'll take you to the nearest restaurant," he said as she turned and stared walking. 

Sabrina and Katie then closely followed him to the restaurant. 

**

Off in a far away land where it was dark and there was no sun was the evil demon Lord Yoru. He sat on his mighty black throne that looked as if thorns were coming out of its sides. He leaned forward and looked into a dark crystal ball. Slowly running his hand over it as he looked into it. Seeing the two elements of Wind and Fire in the city of Mizu. His expression turned even grimmer as he then leaned back in his throne. 

"Mei come here!" he called out and suddenly a female figure approaches him.

"What is it my Lord Yoru?" She asked as she bowed gracefully to him. Her long black hair covering her shoulders and her dress black as the darkest of nights. 

"I want you to send a strong demon to the city of Mizu," he said calmly looking down at her. 

"Who shall I send my Lord?" she asked as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Send Kurushimi."

"Kurushimi? Are you sure my lord? He is hard to handle my lord…." She tried to change his mind but she was interrupted.

"Are you going against my wishes Mei?" he said slightly angered. 

"Ahh..No…No my Lord never," She bowed forgiveness, "I shall send Kurushimi out right away."

She turned and walked away and then slowly disappeared in the darkness. Lord Yoru went back to looking at the black crystal ball looking down at Katie and Sabrina eating.

**

In the restaurant in Mizu, Katie and Sabrina were having their fill of delicious food. Pete sat across from them and watched them thinking on how cute they both were. Finally after they were done Pete took them around the whole city of Mizu, showing them the beautiful shrines they had for the water goddess, and the beautiful fountains they had. They spent all day going around and looking, and they had totally forgotten to try and find the water element. Finally when the sun had set Pete took them to a near by hotel to where they could stay. 

They said their good bye and so forth as Katie and Sabrina went into their rooms. Pete was slowly walking home in the darkness when a shadow passed by him quickly. He stood still as he put his guard up. Kurushimi was stalking Pete, sneaking around in the alleyways waiting to strike at him. Pete then took out his sword and readied to fight. Then suddenly from behind Kurushimi leapt out to attack him but he was able to lock with his sword. Kurushimi then backed up slightly from him as he let out a small smirk and turned and headed toward the hotel that Katie and Sabrina were. 

Pete then thought of them and ran after the demon but the demon was to fast and wasn't able to keep up. But Pete kept running toward the building, determined to save his new friends. When he got to the hotel he saw that he was already to late, and the demon had busted open the wall of Sabrina's room. But then suddenly the demon flew out of the room forcefully and hit a near by building hard. Sabrina was standing at the edge of her room wearing just a towel. Pete blushed madly when he saw this and went to see if she and Katie were all right.  Katie was in the room next to Sabrina's and she got up with her scythe in hand.

"Are you to ok?" asked Pete still blushing seeing Sabrina in a towel. 

"Yeah we're fine!" Katie yelled back as she jumped up and landed somewhat in front of the monster but kept good distance from it. 

Sabrina  knotted the towel around herself as she grabbed her bow and arrows and took aim at the demon. Kurushimi was stirring slowly from being thrown back so hard. Pete though could not believe how Sabrina could do that to a demon. It puzzled him greatly. 

Kurushimi got up to his feet and looked at them angrily, "You shall pay for that!" He yelled out as he then opened his mouth and a blast of dark light came out and hit Katie and Pete back. Sabrina then pulled back on her arrow and then sent it flying at Kurushimi hitting him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and stepped back as he tried to take the arrow out of his shoulder. Sabrina then looked down toward Pete and Katie. 

"Are you two alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah we're fine," Katie grumbled as she got up and rubbed her head. 

She looked toward Pete who was lying closely beside her when she noticed something on the back of his neck. She picked his head up lightly and looked and saw that he too had the mark of the element on him.

"SABRINA!!" Katie yelled, "PETE IS THE WATER ELEMENT!!"

"He's what?!?" Sabrina said in shock but then she was hit back by the dark light from Kurushimi who had slightly recovered from the arrow. 

"Pete wake up!" Katie cried, shaking him lightly. She was worried about Sabrina, but even more worried because Kurushimi was once again turning towards her and Pete.

Pete then began to stir a little as he opened his eyes slightly, "Uhh.. Am I dead…because I see an angel now…"

Katie blushed, but knew there was no time for that, since Kurushimi was coming near her.

"Pete snap out of it!! You're not dead, but we're going to be if you don't get up and awaken that power in you!" She said as she tried to get him to his feet.

Pete then grabbed his sword and got to his feet shakily looking at Katie strangely, "What do you mean power?"

"Pete you have the mark of the element on the back of your neck. Sabrina and I have the same markings. I have the power of fire and Sabrina has the power of wind," She explained to him, "And you…you're the element of water"

Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then suddenly Kurushimi interrupted his thinking by slashing his claws at them but they both dodged out of the way. Katie then used her power of fire to show Pete that she wasn't lying as she threw a few fireballs from her hands and hit Kurushimi. But it didn't seem to have any effect on him. The demon then turned his sights on Pete, but Pete went to grab for his broadsword but he was stopped by the demon. Pete had no choice he had to use this so called power. He then held out his hand toward the demon and concentrated. He began to see in his mind water. Rivers, lakes, oceans, he could see nothing but water and it seemed that he had the power to control it. 

Pete then opened his eyes and yelled out, "TAKE THIS DEMON!!" Then a sudden burst of water came from his hands and blasted toward Kurushimi. 

It hit the demon hard as he hit the building behind him at full force. The water then stop coming from Pete and everyone looked at the demon. The demon seemed to be in so much pain from the water. Water was his weakness. The demon was now melting into a puddle of water. The water was dissolving him to nothing. Finally the demon had been beaten.

Pete let out a small sigh of relief as he went and grabbed his sword. Katie then rushed toward him and pounced him with happiness now knowing that he was an element too. Pete smiled slightly as he went and hugged her back. Sabrina rushing down the torn up steps to meet up with both of them, her still being in her towel. 

"Wow Pete that was great! You beat the monster!" Katie said with glee, laughing and hugging Pete for all he was worth.

"Heh it was nothing," He began to blush heavily from seeing Sabrina in a towel and having Katie hang all over him.

"Nice job," said Sabrina with a smile as she made her way to them. 

Pete then got a small idea in his head as he held out his hand and then had a splash of water hit Sabrina making her jump and having the towel go up too. Sabrina blushed and went to hold her towel down as she then rushed to go back to her room to put her clothes back on. Katie then gave Pete an evil glare and then smacked him hard for what he did and she then walked away. Pete rubbed his arm from where Katie hit him and he smiled more thinking, 'It was so worth it'. 

**

Back in the dark depths of Lord Yoru's castle, Yoru sat in his throne somewhat angered that the demon had failed him. Mei came walking up and she bowed to him. 

"I see that Kurushimi was not able to kill the elements," Mei said as she looked up at her lord.

"Yes well. I'll have to go and send a stronger demon to get rid of them. Find one worthy of the job Mei," Yoru said as he then gave her a motion to leave him.

"As you wish my Lord," she said as she turned and left.

Yoru looked into the crystal once more and put his hand on it as he looked at Sabrina closely. He then smiled deviously and let out a small chuckle as he leaned back in his throne. 

**

Back in Mizu it was morning now and Sabrina and Katie had got all their things together from the hotel. They sat by a fountain by where they had stayed waiting for Pete to come. Finally after a while Pete came with his things and stopped to rest to catch his breathe. 

"Are you ready to go?" Sabrina said looking at him.

"Yeah… Ready as I'll ever be," He said as went and smiled at them both. 

"Well come on then," Katie said hurriedly, "We have to get to where we need to be."

"Oh where's that?" Pete asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to the town of Denkou," Sabrina replied, "That's where the Lightning element will be."

Pete nodded and smiled more as he put his stuff over his shoulder, "Ok then what are we waiting for?"

He then started walking out of Mizu and turned and faced it home city. He knew he would miss it but the thought of adventure kept pulling at him. He smiled and followed the two girls as the walked to the town of Denkou.


End file.
